


Being Partners in Crime with Freddy Would Include

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Res Doggos [5]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Organized Crime, Partners in Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega





	Being Partners in Crime with Freddy Would Include

  * he drives u everywhere even if it’s not work related
  * since you’re both kinda new to the whole organised-crime scene, he had you both trained by larry dimmick and then paired you two together
  * at first, freddy’s super nervous around you 
  * every morning before work he hypes himself up in the mirror-- _“alright bud, you gotta strut in there, say, ‘oh, hey (Y/N), you look nice today,’ and ask her how she is. don’t be all desperate, she’s a fuckin’ human. c’mon, you’re super cool and you can do this. gotta make friends”_
  * you giggle at him when he stumbles on his words and, after a couple of small robberies (joe thought it would be better to start you off small) he invites you to his place for food and a movie night
  * when he’s driving you places, he leans his elbow out on the car window bc he thinks it makes him look cool and that it might impress you
  * you roll your eyes bc it’s his brand now
  * if you ever get hurt on a job, he drops everything and grabs you. as far as he’s concerned, fuck the objective, you’re 3484893x more important. this is also when Responsible Freddy™ comes out
  * he doesn’t let you doubt for a second that you’ll come out alive--  _“c’mon, (Y/N), we’re gonna get back to joe, gonna get you fixed up nice and i’m gonna take you to burger king and it’s gonna be fuckin’ delicious”_
  * yknow that cliche where the guy ‘teaches’ his love interest to play golf and he does the thing?? freddy does this with you but while ‘teaching’ you how to properly aim the gun. like you didn’t already fucking well know that
  * but you don’t object bc he’s a dork and you find it sweet
  * going to motels when on the down-low and sharing a room. you eat snacks together on the bed, watching tv. trying to figure out how the hell the damn shower works too bc you’re both kinda idiots
  * after really successful heists you take a commemorative polaroid of the two of you lmfaodsakjds. he ends up with a collection
  * smoking weed at his place on days off
  * just basically becoming bezzie mates looool it’s super cute 




End file.
